Firebee
❝ I think something needs to be done... We need to do something.... Nobody should cower at a liar, a fraud, a... a dumbass ThunderClanner who thinks he knows everything. ❞ — Firebee '' Firebee is a grouchy, stubborn, yet persistent medium-built dark ginger tom. He has yellow eyes and scars covering his body. Currently, Firebee resides in ShadowClan as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: American Shorthair(thick, short pelt) x Abyssinian(similar colors) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Genetics: *Russet *Ticked tabby *Shorthair *Medium build *Medium size *Yellow eyes *No known mutations/carried risks :*(Here is where you'd list any mutations the cat carries or displays: tail length, curled/folded ears, curly hair/wirehair/hairless, munchkin, etc. "Risks" can also include hereditary diseases such as cancers) Statistics: :Strength:9/10 Stamina:8/10 Constitution:10/10 Speed:5/10 Agility:4/10 Wit:7/10 Overall Rating: 43/60 Palette: : = Base (#773016) : = Belly (#d8ad9e) : = Markings (#682b14) : = Eyes (#a89043 to #e0c15c) : = Inner Ears (#e5a199) : = Nose (#934538) : = Tongue (#db8a81) : = Pawpads (#934538) : = Scars (#ed9687) Voice: Raspy, loud and harsh with a slight southern accent. Scent: A muddy, leafy musk. Gait: With confidence and speed, head up, and chest puffed. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Confident -' Description of trait * '''+ High-energy-''' Description of trait * '''± Stubborn-''' Description of trait * '''± Argumentive/Competitive-''' Description of trait * '''− Hot-headed-''' Description of trait * '''− Reckless-''' Firebee has no sense of responsibility. He does absolutely ridiculous things with no concern of being injured or getting in trouble. '''Likes *Fighting **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Failing **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Become successful and well-respected **i wanna be the very best 'Fears' *Aracnophobia **Firebee finds spiders all too "leggy" and furry. *Agoraphobia **He gets nervous and angry in crowds and always finds someone to be angry at, and finds open spaces unnerving. His agoraphobia is very severe and once or twice has led to a full blown panic attack. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan:'''ShadowClan '''Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-6 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan:'''ShadowClan '''Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 6-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan:'''ShadowClan '''Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan:'''ShadowClan '''Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁= Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Flamewasp/Warrior/Mom/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/1% ::"I hate you so much, but I'm scared of you, too." :He scowls and trembles at the same time. Firebee is feeling mixed emotions. :Gingersong/Warrior/Dad/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/0% ::"I have some things I gotta say about you that I probably shouldn't say." :Firebee looks very angry and narrows his eyes. His shoulder fur raises. |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Firebee... *Firebee... *Firebee... 'Quotes' ❝ If you don't like me, then go away.❞ — Firebee to Gingersong ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:FallingFish Category:Warrior Category:OC Category:ShadowClan